Gaiola
REDIRECIONAMENTO Gaiola (Birdcage) A Gaiola (Birdcage) '''é uma estrutura de construção que permite o aprisionamento de pássaros voadores (Pássaros Vermelhos, Corvos e Pássaro da Neve). Requer 6 peças de ouro, 2 papiros e 2 sementes para construir e uma Máquina de Alquimia para criar um protótipo. Pássaros podem ser capturados usando o Alçapão (Armadilha de Pássaros). Uma Gaiola (Birdcage) pode comportar apenas um pássaro; entretanto, pássaros podem ser facilmente trocados por outros a qualquer momento. Como ainda, não há diferença funcional entre os três tipos de pássaros, além do apelo estético ao jogador. Pássaros dormem à noite e acordam na manhã ou quando oferecem-nos algum item. Se for oferecido um item enquanto dorme, uma vez que termina de reagir a ele (comendo ou o recusando), o pássaro volta a dormir. Uso Alimentar um pássaro numa gaiola (Birdcage) com uma fruta ou vegetal (exceto frutinhas, cogumelos, líquen, Banana das Cavernas e Mandrágora) o fará liberar 1-2 Semente(s) Específica(s) (isso vai depender de qual fruta ou vegetal você o alimentou, dando a semente específica daquele item que o entregou), como também há 50% de chance de liberar uma semente (comum). Aquelas sementes específicas podem ser plantadas numa Fazenda, permitindo colheitas seletivas. O jogador pode também alimentar os pássaros com sementes (comum) próximas a estragarem para conseguir sementes novas em folha. Se alimentado com qualquer tipo de carne (excluindo carne de monstro crua e ovos crus) ou comidas a base de carne em qualquer estado de apodrecimento ou não, o pássaro produzirá um ovo. Ovos podem ser comidos crus ou cozidos, como também usados em Receitas de Panela assim como bacon com ovos e Pierogi (comida). Ovos podem também ser oferecidos ao Rei Porco em troca de Peças de Ouro. Em Don't Starve Together (DST), há uma chance de 33% de liberar Guano (esterco branco), se você alimentar o pássaro com Sementes (comum). Você não receberá nenhuma semente adicional quando realiza essa alimentação. Dicas * Carnes apodrecendo ou Ovos apodrecendo podem ser salvos de se transformarem em Material Estragado ou Ovos Quebrados ao serem convertidos em Ovos frescos; * O pássaro pode ser usado para converter carnes que não são aceitas pelo Rei Porco em Ovos; * Sementes (comum) apodrecendo podem ser dadas ao pássaro engaiolado para se conseguir Sementes (comum) novas, fazendo com que seja possível manter sementes sempre frescas e não permiti-las se transformarem em Material Estragado; e * A Gaiola (Birdcage) é boa para o Inverno, quando os recursos de comida são limitados. Como o Jogador pode alimentar o pássaro com carnes fáceis de adquirir, tais como a Carne de Monstro Assada ou outro item à base de Carne de Monstro, para conseguir Ovos frescos em troca, os quais podem ser comidos ou serem usados em Receitas de Panela. Trivialidades * A opção "Dar", quando se tenta alimentar o pássaro, aparece ao se oferecer o item com o mouse e cima da Gaiola (Birdcage), fora isso, o pássaro não comerá; * Nas versões mais velhas de Don't Starve, a Gaiola (Birdcage) tinha o custo de 100 Pontos de Pesquisa; * Inicialmente, apenas Corvos eram interessantes em se colocar em uma Gaiola (Birdcage), porque os Pássaros Vermelhos morriam no Inverno e os Pássaros da Neve morriam no Verão. Isto foi mudado recentemente porque isso fez com que apenas os Corvos valessem a pena em ter; * Quando Reign of Giants foi lançado, pássaros engaiolados precisavam ser alimentados para mantê-los vivos assim como acontece quando se o guarda em seu inventário. Por isso, não havia 'combustível' no sistema para manter os pássaros alimentados por alguns dias, jogadores tinham que manualmente alimentá-los todos os dias ou voltarem ao acampamento e encontrarem com a Gaiola vazia. Melhor do que adicionar um 'dispositivo de alimentação', a Klei removeu o requisito de alimentação para pássaros engaiolados; * Quando Maxwell examina uma Gaiola '''(Birdcage) vazia, ele diz, "Você nunca me terá atrás das grades de novo!", se referindo ao seu aprisionamento nas mãos de seus misteriosos captores; * Mesmo produzindo Guano quando alimenta-se um pássaro engaiolado com sementes (comum) no DST, o produto é muito menor que o normalmente encontrado em cavernas, porém o ícone é o mesmo. Entretanto, o tamanho volta ao normal quando você reinicia o servidor. Deixando o pequeno Guano dentro de um Baú não mudará seu tamanho, mas combinar os pequenos com os grandes será possível; * O fato de usar o ouro para fazer a estrutura poderia fazer referência à canção:"embora a gaiola de ouro não é mais prisão (although the golden cage is no longer prison)"; Bugs * Se o jogador retira o pássaro de sua gaiola, mas não tem espaço disponível em seu inventário, melhor colocar o pássaro de volta na gaiola e arranjar um novo espaço, do que sair com ele no mouse, pois essa ação fará o pássaro desaparecer ou ser libertado; * Algumas vezes, quando se usa (come?) uma mandrágora cozida, um pássaro que sai voando ou aterrissando ficará paralisado no local, como se estivesse planando, parado no lugar. Se o jogador for rápido o bastante, ele pode adquirir o pássaro. Mas eles frequentemente 'resetam' e saem do inventário do jogador. Referências http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Birdcage Categoria:Itens Criáveis Categoria:Estruturas Categoria:Estruturas Criáveis __REDIRECIONAMENTOESTATICO__